


Backrubs and Consoles and "Stress Relief"

by Remyroo17



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, bring some water cause they THIRSTY, gonna be smut, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyroo17/pseuds/Remyroo17
Summary: The Doctor needs a backrub after the constant emotional stress she's had herself under. Yaz obliges. Neither of them will look at the console the same way again.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

The door of the TARDIS creaked as it opened, and Yaz caught sight of the Doctor grimacing and rubbing the back of her own neck before she jumped up. The frown on her face turned into a smile when she spotted her companion. 

"Hiya!" she chirped. "Where are the lads?" she asked, seeing that Yaz was alone as the young girl made her way up to the console. 

The Doctor joined her and started fiddling with buttons and knobs. 

Yaz watched her curiously as the Doctor twisted her head in a way to stretch her neck.

"One of Graham's friends had some spare tickets for the rugby. Ryan practically grabbed them off him. So it's just us for a couple of hours."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, and rubbed the back of her neck again. 

"You okay?" Yaz frowned. 

Thirteen shrugged. "Just a bit tight. Ooh! How about a girls trip to the Sanctuary Spa? Best Spa this side of the Andromeda Galaxy. We can be back before the rugger's even over, fresh as daisies."

Yaz smiled slightly. "I'm alright, why don't you let me try? I'm pretty good with my hands." She felt a blush creep up her neck at the accidental flirting. It seemed to go straight over the Doctor's head. 

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Would'ya? Oh that'd be great, Yaz." She whipped off her coat before Yaz could say no, dropping it on the floor. She turned her back to Yaz and leaned against the console. 

Yasmin took a deep breath and slipped her own, leather jacket off, dropping it unceremoniously on top the Doctor's. She pushed up her long sleeves and wriggled her fingers before stepping up behind the blonde. 

Yaz took another breath to steady her nerves and then reached out. She lay her hands on the Doctor's shoulders and squeezed, hearing the Doctor release a breath neither of them knew she'd been holding. 

As Yaz's hands moved across the top of the Doctor's shoulders, the only sound in the console room was the blonde's breathing and sighing in enjoyment. 

Yasmin's hands moved down onto the Doctor's shoulder blades. She signed in contentment but Yaz's hands slipped. 

"Sorry," she muttered, not wanting to break the strange tension in the room. "Not used to doing this over clothes…" she admitted. 

The Doctor glanced over her shoulder at Yaz, an eyebrow raised slightly. They shared a brief moment of eye contact, and the Doctor looked back at the console, abashed. Yaz's lips parted a little, and her hands skimmed towards the braces on the Doctor's shoulders. She felt the older woman's muscles tense a little, only to relax when she pushed the straps off her shoulders. 

Yaz had to wonder if either of them really knew where they were headed, as the Doctor reached for the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up. 

She was half naked now, once they were done with this weird backrub it would be the most awkward moment in existence, but on the other hand it could go further than just taking off one t-shirt, which could lead to an even more awkward moment when they had to put more clothes on. 

Yaz wasn't sure she could handle the latter, if only because she was so deeply infatuated with the woman before her, now stood in just a cheap, pale pink t-shirt bra that used to be Yaz's (she'd needed  _ something _ supportive, and like hell were they getting a bra from a charity shop) and her ankle-length trousers with the braces hanging down. 

She placed her hands back on the Doctor's shoulders, her hands cold and the skin warm beneath them. The blonde hummed, pleased at the cool touch, and let her head hang forward, her own hands resting firmly on the edge of the console. 

Yaz's hands started moving again, pushing and squeezing and the heel of her thumb pressing into different knots - only now the bra's straps and arms were getting in the way. 

She knew she was about to wreck her own heart with this. 

She slid her hands down a little, thumbs reaching for the clasp and fingers curling around the material. She stopped, waiting for a sign of hesitation from the woman before her. When she didn't get one, she undid the clasp and helped the bra off of pale shoulders. The Doctor's hands lifted for a moment to let it fall onto the floor in front of her. 

Yaz continued her movements, feeling the Doctor get more and more relaxed under her touch. 

Despite feeling so relaxed, the Doctor's breathing was still quite heavy. Yasmin decided it was time to take a chance, God knows she'd been building up to it for quite some time. So she pushed her hands upwards along the Doctor's back, her left going onto the back of her neck and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

The Doctor moaned softly, and Yaz knew it was now or never. 

So she lifted it slightly further, pushing her hand into the blonde hair and moving it aside. Yasmin stepped a little closer, her front to the Doctor's back, and leaned in. 

Her right hand had hold of the woman's waist, and she pressed a firm kiss to the side of her neck, holding it for a couple of seconds before pulling back. 

The Doctor breathed in sharply as Yaz pulled away, and lifted her head up, turning it to face the brunette. 

Oh, Rassilon, how did she always manage to choose the smart, attentive,  _ beautiful _ ones? She turned her whole body, feeling Yaz's hand skim across her stomach as she did so, her other still tucked into the hair at the back of her head. 

They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, though it was really only a few seconds, before neither could resist the other's gravitational pull, like the two planets they'd seen falling into each other not too long ago. 

Something clicked and the steady, almost  _ erotic _ tension they'd manage to build burst and burned into a slow, deep desire like when the fire you're building finally catches, with Yaz pulling the Doctor in by her hair to kiss her - almost aggressive, but just soft enough to let her know she'd been  _ wanting _ for a while. 

Meanwhile, the Doctor's hands lifted to hold onto Yasmin's arms and - wow, okay, muscles on women was not something the Doctor had found herself noticing before but really, like,  _ wow _ . She moaned slightly into the kiss, opening her mouth just a fraction. 

It was unusual, to say the least, to feel so… submissive. With Rose it had been more of a dance between equals, and with River he had been quite the brat, never fully relinquishing control - but something inside her wanted Yaz to pick her up and take her and do  _ whatever _ she wanted with her. 

And then she did - Yasmin wrapped her arm around the Doctor's waist and lifted her, with ease, so the blonde was perched on the console, earning a 'mmf' noise from the older woman. God, since when was the idea that she could be lifted without hesitation or strain such a turn on?

Their kisses didn't cease, even as Yasmin stepped forward, pushing the Doctor's legs apart so she could stand between them, hand leaving her hair to firmly hold her behind one knee. 

There was no fight, no battle for dominance, just a languid, almost sloppy kiss as Yasmin leaned further into the Doctor's personal space, pulling her against her with the hand behind her back. 

Yasmin's thoughts were going a mile a minute. Since when had she gotten so confident? Okay, so they were kissing, what next? Should she stop and do something else? But fuck, she'd wanted to kiss the Doctor since the day they met, why stop now if it might not happen again? Then she remembered that the Doctor was topless beneath her, and then she noticed that the Doctor's hands were suddenly tugging gently at the hem of her own t-shirt and - fuck, this was really happening, wasn't it? 

She broke the kiss, taking in a deep breath, feeling the Doctor's hands slip under the bottom of her top and her fingertips gently caress the skin she found there. The blonde was looking up at her with such innocent eyes, eyes that surely could never have seen the horrors they had. 

Yasmin let go of the Doctor and leaned back a little, pulling her top up and over her head and tossing it aside. She leaned in for more kissing and the Doctor obliged, all tongues and crashing teeth and bitten lips as the Doctor's hands caressed upwards on Yasmin's back, a polar opposite touch to the harshness of their kisses. 

One hand passed over Yaz's bra clasp and it came undone almost like magic. Yaz nearly paused, wondering just how many bras the Doctor had undone in her time, in her thousands of years amongst the stars, but she wanted this too badly. 

She shucked her bra off and wrapped her arms around the older woman, pulling their bare chests against each other, both of them sighing at the contact. 

Yasmin broke the kiss. "Doctor, I -" 

But was interrupted. "Please don't stop now," the Doctor pleaded softly. "I know what you're gonna say and I really, really want this," she assured, kissing Yaz firmly for good measure. "You, I want  _ you _ , Yasmin Khan," she breathed. "And right now, more than anything, I want you to carry me down the hall through the second door on the left," she admitted, shifting so her arms were around Yaz's neck. 

She could feel her shoulders shift, muscles moving, as Yasmin laughed slightly, adjusting her grip and picking the Doctor up, the older woman's legs wrapping around her waist. 

She carried her over to the hallway, stopping against a wall to kiss her some more, to roll her hips against the Doctor and feel her breath hitch as she did so. Then she carried on, two doors down as instructed, stopping against the wall once more to do the same again, propping the Doctor up with one hand to open the door. She carried the blonde through it and kicked the door shut behind her. 

  
  



	2. Clutter and Hair Ties

They were in a bedroom, that much was certain - the double bed ahead of her was a dead giveaway - only in every corner there were piles of mechanical junk or stacks of ancient books, different clothes scattered around the room from different periods of time. 

The Doctor's bedroom. No two ways about it. Yaz felt like this might have been a privilege, by the way Thirteen dipped her head slightly.

"Ignore the mess, if you can," she muttered, as Yaz carried her to the bed. "Lots of ongoing projects…" 

Yasmin leaned forward and set the doctor down on the bed and leaned over her, her breasts just inches from the Doctor's face. 

"I've seen worse," she assured. Plus, it was kind of endearing. The room looked just the way Yaz imagined the Doctor's mind to look. Messy, but in the way where  _ you  _ know where things are, even if others don't. 

The brunette watched as the Doctor's gaze drifted down from her face to her chest. Yasmin lifted a knee and climbed onto the bed, shuffling closer to the blonde on her knees. The Doctor rearranged and lifted herself up onto her knees too, then reached for Yaz and pulled her closer, into another intense kiss. 

She ran her hands down Yaz's arms, gratuitously feeling the muscle beneath. She ran them over Yaz's shoulder blades and upper back, feeling them shift as the younger woman pushed her backwards until she was laying on her back. 

When did Yasmin even find the time to work out? 

Before the Doctor even knew it, Yaz’s hands were cupping her breasts. She squeezed them gently, eliciting a soft moan from the other woman. Yaz rolled her pale pink nipples between her fingers, watching the way the Doctor’s body reacted so quickly.

“Doctor?” she asked softly, scared to break the spell on them but desperate to ask her question.

“Hm…?” Thirteen responded, her eyes cracking open curiously, arching her back into Yaz’s touch.

“Have you been touched like this before?” Yaz whispered into the other woman’s neck, nipping gently at the skin. “As a woman?” She raised her head.

The Doctor met Yaz’s eyes. “No… never,” she mumbled. 

Yaz thought for a moment, then lowered herself to place open-mouthed, wet kisses across the pale breasts beneath her. 

She ran her hands across her stomach. "And how many women have you bedded, Doctor?" Yaz didn't know how she was doing such a sultry, almost  _ dirty _ voice, but it was working the Doctor up a treat. "How many times have you done this to someone else?"

Yaz's kisses got lower, and lower, and lower still, until she was undoing those stupid fucking adorable trousers and pulling them down and oh,  _ Rassilon _ , she was pulling on her underwear with her  _ teeth _ ! Lifting the front by biting and pulling them slowly off of Thirteen's hips. 

And, shit, Yaz had forgotten about shoes. She laughed a little and sat up, then tugged off the ratty Doc Martens from Oxfam, followed by her socks, and then the Doctor was  _ naked _ in front of her and she lifted a knee and tilted her leg out and  _ fuck _ she was  _ dripping _ . 

Without another moment's hesitation, Yaz pushed her arms under the Doctor's legs and wrapped her hands around the tops of her thighs. She let her list overcome her and sucked a hickey into the woman's inner thigh. 

The Doctor let out a real, actual, sexy-as-fuck moan. Yaz turned her head and swiped her tongue against her clit. The other woman's hips bucked at the contact. 

The blonde went to push her hands into Yasmin's hair as her tongue started different ministrations, but grumbled in frustration when she found it was in its usual plait. 

Yasmin chuckled against her, earning a soft flutter of a moan, before lifting herself up and undoing her hair. The Doctor happily tugged the plait apart, then buried her fingers in the brown locks and tugged Yasmin back down. 

In her near-three thousand years of travel, the Doctor had, to put it crassly, eaten more than her fair share of pussy, but she never in a million years imagined that it felt like this! 

Yasmin's tounge moved a little more harshly, a little quicker, she sucked a little more fiercely, and had the Doctors hips rocking against her, could see that her back was arched, her mouth open as she let out sweet moans - but Yaz's jaw was aching. 

She slowed her pace and pulled away, wiping the Doctor's wetness off onto the woman's own thigh. 

It took a second for the Doctor to realise Yaz had stopped. Her eyes fluttered open. "Mmf… why'd you stop? S'nice.." 


	3. Grief and Fingering

"Just needed a breather is all, I haven't got a respiratory bypass like you," she smiled, using her thumb to wipe some of the Doctor's wetness from her lip. The act sent shivers down the Doctor's spine. 

"Besides," she muttered, smirking a little. "there's something else I wanna try for you, if you'll let me?" 

The Doctor nodded dumbly, wrapping her arms around Yaz as she came up for kisses. "You do whatever you want," she mumbled against her mouth. 

In seconds Yaz had rolled them over so the Doctor was on top, loosely straddling the younger girls waist. 

They kissed leisurely for a little while, just enjoying their bodies moving together, enjoying having finally let go of the wariness around their crushes on each other. 

Then the Doctor's hips were rolling slightly, her kisses had a little more push, her hands roaming a little more. 

Yasmin took the hint to carry on. She slowly lifted herself up until the Doctor was sitting in her lap. With one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close, Yaz used her free hand to caress the Doctor's breasts. They were soft, just the right size to fit against her palm. 

She experimentally flicked her thumb over a nipple and smiled into their kiss when the Doctor jumped a little and her hips rolled involuntarily. 

Then her hand was skimming down a smooth, pale abdomen, skimming over her navel and turning so she could slip it between the other's legs. 

The Doctor broke the kiss to moan against Yasmin's mouth as her fingers traced circles against her clit. 

Gods, if she'd have known being a woman felt this good she'd have done it sooner. 

Yasmin moved her hand slightly, using her middle and ring finger and running them back and forth through the blonde's slick folds, coating them and oh,  _ Christ _ she knew where this was going and she was wet and nervous and oh-so desperately wanting it. 

She gave a small nod, encouraging Yaz to continue, and continue she did. She slipped her middle finger in first, slowly, torturously, testing the limits of the Doctor's body, experimentally feeling how tight she was, whether there was any resistance, how many she thought she could fit. 

Of course, Yasmin knew bodies were strange this way. In fact, it wasn't until she met the Doctor she'd ever been able to fit more than one herself. 

Thirteen sighed in satisfaction as Yasmin pulled her finger all the way out and lined up again, this time with her ring finger also. 

She was teasing, gently touching but never quite getting near enough for the Doctor to drop her hips and take what she wanted. Yasmin chuckled and  _ oh, Omega _ it was the huskiest, sexiest noise she'd ever heard; she moaned at the mere sound of it. 

Yasmin laughed again and the Doctor opened her eyes. "Don't laugh at me," she muttered, a blush creeping up her neck. 

"I'm laughin' at how needy you are," Yaz said quietly, and rubbed her fingers across her clit again. "It's hot, how bad you want me," she said, in her cockiest voice yet. 

Yet it didn't sound silly, it just made the Doctor want her more. She kissed her again, burying her hand in dark locks once more. 

"Yaz, please…" she said, two fingers teasing at her entrance again. 

Yaz raised an eyebrow. "Please, what?" 

"Please…" 

"Tell me what you want, Doctor," she whispered slowly, her fingers rubbing the blonde's clit in time with her words. 

"Gods, Yaz, please just - ah!" she had sighed out, it quickly turning into a moan as Yasmin's two fingers pushed into her, starting a slow and steady pace. 

"Oh, my god," she whispered, eyes falling closed. Her arms wound around Yaz's shoulders and she let the younger girl hold most of her weight while she enjoyed the new experience. 

Words bubbled up her chest that she'd never, ever even thought before, but no other words were coming to mind. 

" _ Fuck _ , shit, fucking hell -  _ oh, _ " she mumbled, and even with her eyes closed she could tell Yaz was smiling at her. Her fingers picked up, getting a little quicker, and the only noises in the room were the sounds of Yaz's fingers fucking her and the Doctor's moans. 

And then Yaz was pushing deeper, harder, finding a rough patch and brushing it with every pass of her fingers. And the Doctor's hips were jumping, her chest heaving, and she was holding Yaz so tight that she was worried she'd hurt her but  _ God _ , no wonder River was so insatiable if sex felt like  _ this _ . 

There was a tension building in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she recognised this time. " _ Yes, yes _ ," she whispered, and then Yaz brought her thumb into play and let it rest on her clit, the movements of the rest of her hand enough to stimulate it. 

"Fuck,  _ Yaz _ ," she cried out, feeling her climax overcome her. She was no longer in control of her body as her mouth fell open, her hips bucked against Yaz's hand only serving to stimulate her more. "Yaz," she muttered, starting to come down from her orgasm high. The younger woman gently slipped her fingers out. "Oh, gods, Yaz." 

Yasmin wiped her hand on the bed sheets, her other arm still wrapped around the Doctor and holding her close, and when she looked up there were tears falling from her eyes. 

"I don't know why I'm crying," she whispered. 

Yaz lay them back onto the bed, both on their sides, and held the Doctor close. "It's okay," she reassured her. "First time doing that can be a little overwhelming. I cried too."

She ran a hand through blonde hair, smoothing it over, then down onto her back to rub it in comfort. 

After a minute or so of cuddling, the Doctor lifted her head too look at Yaz, taking a deep breath and reaching out to stroke her hair back.

"I never realised sex felt that good for a woman," she admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed having a, uh…" 

"Dick," Yaz supplied. 

"Ha, yes, that… But that was  _ so _ good."

Yaz thought for a moment. "Have you ever had anyone inside you? Like, even as a man?" 

"River wanted to try pegging, once, but I didn't like the sound of it," 

"Who's River?" 

Silence, as the Doctor hesitated. "She was my wife."

Yaz swallowed thickly. "Was?" 

"She, uh, she died," the blonde mumbled, rolling around until she could pull the covers over her, hiding her nude body. 

Yaz watched lay her arm over the Doctor to aid in comforting her. "You're a time traveller, can't you just-" 

"No, I can't. It's… Complicated. We were both time travellers. We, we never met in the right order. And I know that she never met  _ this _ me, so… So I can't go and see her. Because one, it would completely fuck up the time lines. And two… It would hurt too much. Id never be able to leave her again. God, I loved her so much."

Tears were falling again. She hadn't thought about River properly since she'd regenerated.

"I'm sorry, Yaz, I didn't… i wasn't honest, I- I was crying because part of me thought that River would be the first to, to-" 

"Oh, Doctor," Yaz sighed, pulling her in and holding her tight. "I'm sorry," she tried. "If, if I'd have known, I-" 

The Doctor sat up quickly, her tears stopping. "Don't say that. I wanted this, Yaz, I wanted you - and, and I'm glad it was you, so glad. No one else could have been so - so kind, and gentle. And do all that and give me exactly what I wanted, what I needed." 

She kissed Yaz firmly, almost lovingly, trying to prove her point. She rested their foreheads together when she stopped. 

"I've totally killed the mood with my crying, haven't I?" She asked, feeling her lust for Yaz rise up in her again when she remembered they were both naked. That short period of grief for River had been needed, but now she was through it she was reminded of her feelings for Yaz. 

But they could get back to feelings another time. 

"No, there's not a lot that can kill the mood for me," Yaz admitted. "How long did you say you were a man for?" 

The Doctor thought for a few seconds. "At least two thousand years. Definitely longer, but at least two thousand."

Yaz pouted. "So as a woman, your strap game should be amazing. Shame we don't have one, you'll just have to eat me out instead," she flirted. 

The TARDIS made a noise and the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Or perhaps my ship will materialise something for us?" 


	4. Strap-Ons and Confessions

Yaz laughed awkwardly. "Not sure how I feel about the TARDIS magic-ing us up a sex toy… Has it been watching this whole time?" 

The Doctor sat up, looking towards the bedside table. "She sees everything," she shrugged, her breast bouncing just a little and distracting Yasmin for a moment. "We don't have to," she assured. 

Yasmin thought for a couple of moments. The Doctor had a hopeful look on her face. "Do you want to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want to fuck me, Doctor?" 

The blonde licked her lips, looking sheepish. "Yes. I want to fuck you 'til you can't think straight," she said, trying a sultry voice and leaning over Yaz to reach into the bedside table and find the gift the TARDIS had conjured up for them. 

Yaz pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Alright, I'm sure I can move past the TARDIS watching, as long as you're good at it." 

The Doctor grinned and pulled out the toy. It was a funny shape she hadn't seen one in before. It was like there was an extra bit where the base should have been. She stared at it, confused, then dug around in the drawer again. 

"No harness," she frowned. 

Yaz rolled her lips in. "I know how this one works, Doctor. It's strapless." The blonde looked even more confused. 

Yasmin reached out and took the toy from her. She instructed the Doctor to kneel and spread her thighs apart a little, then ran the strangely shaped end along the wetness between her legs. 

The Doctor steadied herself on Yaz's shoulders, understanding very quickly what the weird part was for. 

Yaz helped to slip the smaller end inside the Doctor, grinning when she moaned at the sensation. 

"Have - have you used one of these before?" the blonde asked, looking down at the silicone toy jutting out and feeling a strange sense of comfort and familiarity. 

"Not gonna lie, I'm usually on your end," Yaz admitted. She hummed a little with pleasure as the Doctor ran her hand through slick folds and used Yaz's wetness to lube up the toy. 

As the Doctor rubbed the shaft of the toy she could feel its movements just slightly, and moaned. Yaz smiled coyly up at her, then spread her legs. 

As she slipped the toy into Yaz and heard her moans, she felt at ease, even if this was something she was kind of unfamiliar with. She was gentle, at first, leaning forward and kissing Yaz softly while her hips moved slowly. 

But then Yaz's kisses got a little more eager and the Doctor could tell she was impatient, so she picked up her pace, fucking Yaz gratuitously and enjoying every second herself as well. 

"I think," she said, breathing heavy, "this might be the best thing in the universe. Best of both worlds, this," she laughed, pulling Yaz's legs up and resting them over her shoulders so she could get a better angle and fuck her harder. 

Yaz's hands were buried in the Doctor's blonde locks, holding her tight. She'd never been fucked like this before, and she could truly tell that the Doctor had spent so long of her life living as a man. 

As it turned out, the Doctor's strap game wasn't just amazing, it was exquisite. As they lay on the bed, panting and sweaty, several rounds and at least 4 different positions later, Yaz felt well and truly  _ fucked _ . 

She rolled over, not without some slight discomfort, to face the blonde, who had been watching her intently. 

She stared back for a few moments before she felt confident enough to air her question. "Do you think we should talk?" 

"We talk all the time," the Doctor answered dumbly. 

Yaz rolled her eyes. "I mean, about what just happened. About why it happened."

The Doctor reached out to straighten a bit of brown hair. She decided complete honesty was the best course of action. "I fancy the pants off you, Yaz. In fact, no, I don't fancy you. I really, really, really like you. A lot. Romantically. And it terrifies me."

Yasmin thought for a few seconds. "I'm in awe of you every day," she admitted. "I'm enthralled by you, and I'd give anything to stay by your side as long as I can."

"That's what terrifies me, Yaz. I'm a Time Lord. A Gallifreyan. I don't age. I don't die, I just turn into someone else. Someone who might be really different to who I am now. I've loved humans before and it never ends well, because you can spend the rest of your life with me, Yaz. But… I can't spend the rest of mine with you."

They held each other's gazes for a long moment.

"If you'll have me, I want you." Yaz said. "For as long as I'm allowed to have you. For as long as you'll have me."

"You could die," the Doctor whispered. "You know that travelling with me is dangerous, Yasmin. The longer you stay, the more so it gets. And the longer you stay, the more you change…" 

Yasmin kissed the blonde soundly. "Since I've known you I've only changed for the better, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments! Criticism is welcome as long as you're nice about it.


End file.
